


I'm Coming Home

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: After Noodle is assumed to be dead, your heart shatters. You don’t know what to do. Your whole world crumbling down, you are still in denial when soon, someone familiar comes back.
Relationships: Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the On Melancholy Hill music video

The news of Noodle dying broke everyone’s hearts. You could tell that everyone couldn’t believe it themselves. The look of pain and disbelief in their eyes hurt you. You wished you could take their pain from them so they didn’t have to feel it. You wanted them to be happy.

And the blood will dry  
Underneath my nails  
And the wind will rise up  
To fill my sails

You tried to get everyone to smile. You constantly told them, “Come on! Please smile! I’m sure she’s fine!” But the sour faces you got in return made your heart break. As your friends turned their backs on the girl you called your sister, you couldn’t help but cry out.

“Guys, please! Don’t give up so easily!” You’d cry out to them.

“Sorry, love. She’s gone. Give up the fight.” Murdoc would respond with a sigh, his normal sour look on his face but it was filled with pain.

You dropped down on your knees, a hand reaching out to them. Your hand dropped and you hung your head, tears dripping down your face. You wanted to hear her voice again; to see her face again. 

So you can doubt  
And you can hate  
But I know  
No matter what it takes

A day seemed to pass and you were the only one who seemed to be working to pay the bills. Working two jobs, you were exhausted. The members were depressed and you were fighting to support them. You wanted to give them a break and you hoped to make enough to have some spare cash on you.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

Meanwhile, Noodle was in the middle of the ocean. She was tired of swimming and she was on what seemed to be a large piece of wood. She spent days trying to get back to you and the others with little hope that she had. 

Still far away  
From where I belong  
But it's always darkest  
Before the dawn

She wanted to be there with everyone. She wanted to make sure everyone was okay. She couldn’t guess what you all were feeling because she was so far away and she wanted to hold everyone. She needed to make sure you all knew that she loved everyone. 

So you can doubt  
And you can hate  
But I know  
No matter what it takes

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

Soon, Noodle saw the place she called home in the distance. Not being able to wait, Noodle jumped off the wood and swam the rest of the way. Getting to the island, she started to run to the house and she almost bawled. She needed to see everyone again. She smiled to herself and as soon as she got to the door, she was a panting mess.

Opening the door, Noodle walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked around and arched a brow before smelling something good. Was someone cooking dinner? Noodle hummed and walked in the kitchen, spotting you and 2-D at the stove.

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming home

“(Y/n), Stu,” she spoke and walked over placing a hand on each shoulder. 

“Not now, Noodle...” You spoke, thinking you were hearing her voice and 2-D turned around. He almost started crying when he hugged the girl close to him.

“(Y/n)! It’s Noodle!” He cried when he realized that she was actually there. You turned around and gasped, throwing your arms around the both of them.

“Mudz! Russel! She’s home!”


End file.
